tripolarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Man
Mystery Man is the main antagonist of the Fun House series. In truth it was actually Tripolar himself pretending to be Bowser's wife the whole time. Personality Mystery man is a cunning, cold and malicious person who doesn't have any problems killing who ever gets in his way. But after sucking up Jr and the others he felt empty, so after rescuing them he stopped being evil. Biography Tripolar wanted to masquerade as Mystery Man to him serve as allegory for adulthood which started the false backstory for him as Jr's mom. Little is know about his past but he used to be a woman and together with Bowser. Then had Bowser Jr, but sadly she sold her soul to 2 Eyes and then became the Mystery Man. Later in Bowser Jr's life, him and 2 Eyes attacked him and his friends, but sadly managed to kill Bowser in the process. After that they managed to kidnap Diddy Kong and stuffed him in the secret room whiled they planned on how to kill Jr and his friends. Jr and the other finally freed Diddy Kong they started to make their move by kidnapping all his friends luring him to their lair to kill him. But Jr managed to kill 2 Eyes and after that started to work for Boom Boom. After the reset and moving to a new location Mystery Man managed to find them and continued trying to kill him by trying to orchestrate a war and joining the 1st Order. But after the house was blown up it is unknown where he is now. In time he found them again and decided to use a blackhole this time to destroy the house and the others. But after that he felt empty and decided to go save them. So after that he decided to be with Bowser again and returned to her original form. And with that is now apart of the Fun House crew. Until 2 Eyes, 4 Eyes, and Boom Boom changed her back into Mystery Man. After failing to kill Jr. and his friends he vanished, promising to return. During his final battle he was finally killed by Jr and his friends and got Mystery Mom back with Bowser. During Chef Mario and Jr's war he asked Mystery Mom for help by becoming Mystery Man again, but this time she was able to stay herself. And after the war she went back to the Nether with Bowser. Sadly thanks to number 2 killing krinkle farther in the past she never meet Bowser in china causing her change in the first place. After the war with Mario & Bowser ended he made his move and try to take Carter since he now rule Bowser's Kingdom, But with Jr in way he toke Tyler instead and brought him to nether. Jr and the others managed to save Tyler, but over time Mystery Man got tired of constantly fighting Jr and wanted to have a final fight which he won. After getting the key & making Jr vanish he revel himself to be Tripolar all along by also masquerading as Jr's mom and reveling the series was suppose to be like his childhood, but like all childhoods he had to end the series by sending everyone to new series just like the Super Mario series.